This invention relates to a file storage unit, particularly for use in an office environment.
The modern office has become exceedingly crowded and cluttered due to the increasing amount of equipment utilized by an office worker, such as a computer and the like, and at the same time the need to work on, handle and store large numbers of documents continues to significantly contribute to the overall clutter and crowdedness of the office. Numerous types of tools for organizing information have been developed, including arrangements for storing documents in file folders. Some of these arrangements are of the closed type such as conventional stationary filing cabinets and wheeled pedestal-type file storage units. Other storage arrangements are of the open type such as desk or wall mounted racks. These types of storage arrangements are often bulky, which is a disadvantage with respect to the ever-decreasing amount of available space for offices.
Many of the above-mentioned storage arrangements are adapted for use with hanging file folders, such as those sold under the trademark PENDAFLEX(copyright), due to the benefits associated therewith. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,186 discloses a hanging file system for use in a confined space such as on the back of a door or in a recessed wall space. The file system is suspended from a vertical surface such as by hooks which engage the upper edge of a door, and parallel and horizontally oriented pairs of support rods are provided on which file folders are suspended. However, this system does not allow ready visual access to the stored files.
The present invention relates to an improved upright file storage unit for the storage of documents therein in a manner which permits easy visual access of documents, while at the same time stores documents in a space-saving manner. More specifically, the file storage unit, in a preferred embodiment, has an open frame structure defined by a pair of upright and laterally spaced side frame members which are joined through upper and lower cross frame members. The side frame members each define therein a plurality of vertically-spaced openings. The openings in the respective side frame members are vertically aligned with one another, such that laterally adjacent pairs of these openings are capable of receiving therein respective hooks associated with conventional hanging file folders. Other accessories are also mountable to the upright side frame members according to the invention, such as a seat assembly and a storage bin.
The file storage unit according to the invention, in one embodiment, has a lower end which is supported on a floor, and the side frame members extend at an angle with respect to the vertical so that files can be positioned in closely adjacent relationship while being suspended one behind the other as the files are positioned upwardly along the storage unit. That is, the files are positionable along the storage unit in a vertically staggered, but horizontally overlapping relationship with one another which provides ready visual access to the stored information, and at the same time provides minimal horizontal protrusion into the work area so as to more efficiently utilize available space therein.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, as well as structural and functional variations thereof, will be apparent to persons familiar with this type of arrangement upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.